The present invention pertains to the melting of substances for the purpose of converting them to the molten state. More particularly, the present invention pertains to apparatus and methods whereby a normally solid substance which is subject to degradation by heating can nonetheless be melted at a rapid rate without any significant scorching or burning thereof.
Edible fatty materials such as glycerides and esters of hydroxy acids with long chain alcohols are used, inter alia, as dough additives in the baking industry. For the purpose of blending such substances, and/or prior to the addition thereof to a dough mix, they must be melted for conversion from a normally solid state to a liquid state. In accordance with prior practices, such edible esters have been melted in steam jacketed kettles. This method has proven unsatisfactory for several reasons, including ineffeciency of the batch process, and the fact that many of such substances are highly heat sensitive, whereby the spot-overheating thereof in a kettle can cause discoloration, reduction of functionality, and alteration of desirable taste characteristics.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for the melting of substances so as to avoid the aforementioned difficulties associated therewith.
Another object is to provide an improved apparatus for the melting of heat sensitive substances.
Still another object is to provide a method whereby heat sensitive substances can be melted continuously.
Yet another object is to provide for the melting of edible substances without the degradation thereof by burning or scorching.
Even another object is to provide for the rapid melting of glycerides and other edible esters while accomplishing the melting in conformity with the previously stated objects.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description and the appended claims.